


Knowledge Is Power

by LilyPadElliot



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 17:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16454501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyPadElliot/pseuds/LilyPadElliot





	Knowledge Is Power

"Logan... Logan please." Virgil moved slowly towards his bespectacled friend, he put his hands out carefully, "Just give me the book." 

Logan looked at him, a deranged smile on his lips, clutching with white knuckles to a black, leather-bound book, "I can't just  _hand it over_. Do you have any idea how much  **knowledge** I hold?!" He laughed quietly, "How much i- WE can achieve?"

Virgil backed away, looking the logical side with an uneasy step. He looked behind him, Roman was tending to Patton. He was crying quietly into Roman's crimson sash while being comforted, Roman just stared on at Logan, his eyes almost dead to the sight and his face paler than the mindscape around them. Virgil looked at Roman for comfort, for hope, for.. Something, but all he got was the dead-eyed stare and the heart-wrenching sobs of his Dad. He looked back at Logan, who was flipping his way through the dusty pages, almost salivating at the thought of it's contents. 

"Logan. Listen. You need to put the book down, talk to me."

Logan wasn't listening, he was staring at one page, a grin on his lips and a dark twinkle in his eye. He turned to Virgil and tilted his head slightly, looking him up and down. He then looked at the page again, reading a small section slowly and intently. 

"Oh Virgil. I am so glad you're here..." Logan began to laugh softly as he looked up from the book, his eyes glowing a blue that matched his tie. 

Virgil backed up further, he was next to Roman now, who hadn't moved an inch. Virgil looked at the sheath on his back and made a note of the handle, he looked at Logan who was walking closer to the three. 

"What are you doing?" Virgil's voice trembled, he had never been this scared in his life. He had always worried that one of the sides would turn, but he thought it would be Deceit, or one of his lot. Never Logan, never the cool, rational and calm Logan. I guess a surprise was due, "Logan, what are you-"

Virgil was cut short as a sharp blast of blue light shot across his chest. He choked in surprise and fell to his knees. Roman snapped into life and shook his head, looking at Virgil on the floor, blood seeping through his shirt. Roman tore his sword from his sheath and moved forward to Logan. 

"Logan. Put down the book. I don't want to do this."  He held his sword across himself defensively. 

Logan just laughed, looking at Virgil, who was now struggling to his feet. Clutching the book, glowing a bright blue, he moved past Roman quickly and looked at Virgil.

"This book is so interesting Virgil... I think you'd love a good read.." He flipped the book so Virgil could see it. Virgil looked away from the book and stumbled back. 

Logan frowned and took a hold of Virgil, grabbing him by the collar, "Look at the book Virgil." 

Virgil shut his eyes tight and shook his head, trying to struggle from Logan's surprisingly strong grip.

"Get Off Him!" Roman began running at Logan with his sword in hand, "Or i will!" 

Logan just turned and laughs, "Go ahead." He stood looking at Roman for a few minutes, "No? I thought so."  

He turned back to Virgil squirming in his arms, Logan opened the book and tightened his grip on Virgil's collar. Virgil tried to keep his eyes closed but his curiosity was taking over him, he was about to look at the book when he was pushed to the ground. 

"NO!" 

Virgil looked up from the floor and gasped. Patton was looking in the book, unable to move. Blue energy poured from his eyes slowly as he and the book began to hover. Logan just stood, watching in awe as his eyes glowed brighter and brighter. The book snapped shut and fell to the floor, it was a few second delay before Patton thumped limp on the floor. Virgil scrambled over quickly, tears forming in his eyes.

"Patton?" He shook Patton softly. He didn't move, he didn't make a noise, "Patton please.." 

He turned Patton's head to face him, his eyes were grey and his face was pale and cold. Virgil began to cry, harder than he had ever done before. A deep pain in his chest balled up and stung hard, He kept shaking Patton trying and praying he was just joking. It was just a joke. A dream. A nightmare. Anything other than this. 

"Dad... Dad please..." Virgil coughed out through sobs, holding Patton's body close. 

Roman didn't move, he watched the scene in horror and with an aching realisation. He didn't cry, he had to stay strong. He looked at Logan, who was now looking through his book walking to the darker part of the mindscape. He couldn't bring himself to do anything, but a hatred he had never felt before welled up in his heart for Logan. Some day, he would bring himself to do something, something awful.


End file.
